Overflowing Love
by PikachuMC
Summary: Soul is ready to take a big step in his realationship with Maka, but stupid fathers, other realationships, moron friends and, exes trying to ruin it all, Soul has to keep from ruining the surprise without making Maka worry of his mental health. Soul X Maka, Kid X Liz, Blackstar X Tsubaki I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! :D ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: Big News!

**I decided to write a sweet love filled fanfiction of soul and maka! Hope you enjoy it! Please review! It would make me write faster cx**

The day was cool and brisk, it was Spring. The the sun tried to set revealing pink and orange clouds before letting the stars come out and play. Earlier I agreed to tell my friends something important since Maka was away with her annoying father for the night. I sat on Kid's porch with Blackstar, Tsubaki, Crona, and just knew Ox was hiding somewhere. I had something to tell them, something that could alter my life in many ways.

"Well, Soul-Kun you agreed to tell us something crazy important?" Tsubaki smiled and calmed the crazy Blackstar. Kid stared at her smile, I enjoyed when she smiled it calms me down cause I wasn't sure what to say.

"You said it had something to do with Maka?" Crona asked in her very quiet voice. Everyone stared at me I knew I had to tell them their eyes told me how bad they want to know.

"As you know..." I began "Maka and I have been dating for three almost four years..." I got quiet worrying how they would reply.

"OUT WITH IT YOU COWARD I KNEW YOU WERE A PUSSY! JUST SHOWS HOW AWESOME I AM! AHAHAHA!" Blackstar yelled hoping on the table.

"Says the one who got the shit beat outta him for trying to cheat on a test" Rangork mumbled popping out of Crona's back.

"HEY! WHO TOLD THAT WIMP MY TEST ISSUES!?" He yelled. I smirked. Rangork jumped at Blackstar scaring Crona.

"Let's focus on Soul-Kun's announcement" Tsubaki calmed the room down again.

"Okay, so I really love her..." I got quiet before continuing "So, I decided I'm going to...propose to her!" I winced hoping not to get hit by Blackstar. The room was silent and jaws were dropped.

"Oh my goodness really!" Tsubaki covered her mouth with her hand. Everyone was still shocked. I couldn't understand why really, I mean we've been inseparable...(That means basically never torn apart physically from each other they were always together).

"Uh...uh...uhm" Crona stuttered completely surprised. It looked like Blackstar was gonna explode.

"YOU LUCKY BASTARD! YOU JUST PROVED YOU'RE NOT SUCH A PUSSY! YOU CAN NEVER DO THAT IN THE EYES OF GOD BLACKSTAR CAUSE I AM MORE THAN A GOD!" Blackstar needed a volume control or I was gonna take Kid's enciclopedia collection and make a chop of my own!

"Never do what?" I asked enraging him more.

"YOU CAN NEVER PROVE TO ME GOD OF ALL GODS YOU ARE NOT A PUSSY!" Blackstar shouted just making me more angry.

"You shut up! Okay!? No one tell Maka! I need Tsubaki and Mr. Perfectionist over their to help me plan how and when I should do it" I snapped smashing Blackstar's face in Kid's wooden porch floor. Hoping the idiot would get a splinter

"May I ask of one question...When you have the wedding, may I do the decorations?" Kid asked spacing out, probably imagining a perfectly symmetrical cathedral with flowers everywhere.

"Um, I don't know... If Maka accepts then sure..." Kid jumped up at my words beginning to dance thinking of the symmetrical wedding. "Hey where did that little annoyance go? Ox?!" I shouted. I walked into the house and herd quiet talking in the kitchen I inched close and herd Ox using speaker phone with someone.

"Hiro, can you hear me?" Ox whispered into the phone set.

"Loud and clear!" Hiro replied on the other end. I listened close, wondering what the hell Ox was up to.

"So if I tell you, promise you'll get me in good with Kim?" Ox whispered more. Pathetic I thought. He's 24 and still is going after Kim?!

"Yes! Now what's the dirt?" Hiro quietly yelled. What dirt? I needed to know now.

"Soul plans to propose to Maka!" Ox whisper yelled. Suddenly it hit me, Hiro was Maka's last boyfriend before we got together.

"We have to stop this! Soul's no good for Maka! She needs a good man like me!" Hiro yelled not even caring.

"I'll get more boss! Kim will love me right!?" Ox yelled as well.

"Yes! Now getta move on!" Hiro hissed.

I ran out to the porch hell no Hiro's not gonna screw this up! I loved Maka and he was not gonna ruin the night I will cherish forever! Bursting out the door I hissed at everyone so Ox couldn't hear. "Ox is a fucking traitor! He told Hiro about what we just talked about and he's spying on us! And Hiro's gonna try and fuck up the proposal!" Tsubaki gasped and looked as if she was gonna cry. Blackstar loving patted her back.

"I never meet Hiro...Who is he?" Crona said in her trademark quiet voice. I decided to explain to her as the stars became brighter.

"Hiro..." I said coldly "He was her boyfriend before he cheated on her, he begged for her back she caved a few times till she was done being hurt, then he begged one more time and she finally said no and he swore vengeance on me because I asked her out after she rejected him and he's been doing everything he can to get me in trouble because of my rocky history before the DWMA" I explained wanting to punch Hiro's blue eyes till they were as black as the night sky.

"I don't know how to react around cheaters..." Crona gave a sly smile. I laughed now, now Crona was cool!

"You got that right bro!" I laughed at Crona's great joke.

"Perhaps thats why you can't get along with Spirit, Soul!" Tsubaki gave a silly giggle. Her smile was calming but, Maka's smile, could light up a whole room and with her happiness it just made her sparkle.

"HELLO WORLD! SOUL AND MAKA ARE IN LOVE! BUT I WILL JUMP AND NOT BE HURT! I SHALL SURPASS GODS!" Blackstar yelled off the top off a nearby apartment building at least 50 stories high, on the roof. The sky was now deep blue the stars a background to Blackstar's little charade the moon shown a dim light that shined on Blackstar's scarf and turquoise hair.

"I'm thinking a walk on the beach and as the sun goes down you ask her!" Tsubaki smiled, proud of her idea. I imagined it in my head, it was perfect a beautiful sunset, hopefully no paparazzi, I would compliment her then ask her.

"Perfect Tsubaki!" I shouted. Kid looked like he was itching to say something. "Hey Kid, you look shaken you okay?" I asked him.

"Actually Soul, may I speak to you?" He twitched. What was with him? We walked into his house, it was so clean and perfect, and a lovely scent filled the room. Was it cinnamon? No, I think it was spearmint. Whatever it was, I liked it. We sat on his honey colored couch.

"So Kid, what's eatin' you?" I smirked.

"Says Soul Eater" He replied catching onto the joke. The room grew dim as we heard Tsubaki cheer for Blackstar.

"What can I say? It's what I do!" I laughed and he nervously joined in th laugh.

"Anyway, since Ox is a traitor and Blackstar is a complete moron, I decided to ask you for advice" He explained. I gestured to him to go on. "So, how should I ask Liz out?" Kid flinched.

"Well, from what I learned you have to be kind of nervous but not too nervous they think its cute" I explained, he seemed surprised. I watched his face make many different emotions before replying.

"Thank you Soul, I suppose I should go to bed it is getting late" He said formally. The room was dim I wondered what time it was.

"Yeah, what time is it?" I asked hoping to see Maka before bed.

"About ten till nine" Kid replied going into his room to go to bed. The night was dark and I had to rush to get home. I told Tsubaki good night and hopped on my motorcycle to ride home.

"Maka you home?" I asked opening the door. It was warm inside and it smelled like stew. I walked into the kitchen inhaling the yummy aroma. Maka stood at the stove, she had not noticed me yet. I snuck up behind her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Surprised she looked up and I saw her soft emerald eyes and soft pink lips, this was the woman I wanted to marry. "Hey" I cooly said. I played that smooth I smiled.

"Hey!" Maka smiled hugging me back. "Welcome home! Anything fun happen today?" She kissed my cheek.

"Well, I saw Blackstar the incredible moron jump off a fifty story building" I smirked at the idiot. "And gave him many splinters in his face" I laughed still holding Maka in my arms "And I gave Kid some advice on how to ask out Liz"

"Fun day" She giggled, it was so cute "I got lectured on being careful with you" Maka soured at the thought of her dumbass of a father. "But I think my day just got a bit better" Her smile returned.

"Mine too" I felt blood rush to my face as I gave her a small kiss. "Now" I said finally letting her go. "What is that delicious scent?" I sniffed. "Did you order something?" I gave her a sly smile.

"MAKA CHOP!" She hit me over the head with the spine of her book. I deserved it, but no matter how hard of a time I give her, Maka's food was really good.

"What the hell!? Where'd you get that book!?" I shouted seeing the book disappear as quick as it had appeared. "Oh well, I wanted to ask you if tomorrow you'd like to go to that new steak house with me?"

"Of course Soul! You know I love going places with you!" She nuzzled her head in my neck. I was so nervous of Blackstar saying something next door, just recently he moved into the apartment next to ours. Before I could ask about next Thursday (The day I planned to ask her) Blackstar began yelling.

"SOULS GONNA MARRY MAKA! SOULS GONNA MARRY MAKA!" He scream-sang he was terrible.

I ran over to the wall before Maka heard and pounded on the wall. "Blackstar! Shut the fuck up!" I pounded more trying to get him to shut up, thankfully Maka was ignoring them.

"Soul it's done!" Maka called over her shoulder dishing out beef stew. It smelled amazing.

"One sec Ma-"

"SOULS GONNA MARRY MAKA!" Blackstar interrupted.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP MORON!" I screamed pounding the wall.

"OKay Soul, it's on the table!" Maka sat down. She looked so beautiful, all the girls ran for me but I dodged them, all I needed was my Maka, I loved her to pieces her skin so soft, eyes so full of life, though I teased her for being nerdy and reading rather than playing Xbox with me.

"Mmmmmmmm!" I took a bite of the stew it was delicious.

"How's Ox?" Maka asked taking another bite of beef. I hated him for what he did is unforgivable.

"A lying bastard" I mumbled. Maka looked confused. The moonlight caught a glimpse of puzzlement in her eye.

"Huh? What did he do?" She asked. Other than tell her ex about my plans for thursday night all for a girl who's rejected him more than infinity times, nothing. I have to find a way to keep Hiro away. Before I could answer Maka's phone rang. Not caring anymore I ignored her eating more stew. "I guess we have dinner with papa Thursday next week" She said confused of the conversation they just had.

"Thursday wait n-no I- we can't!" I stuttered. She was still confused.

"Well, he wanted Friday but I said no because that's our four year anniversary. She explained. "Aww were out of orange juice" Maka pouted.

"Your so cute when you pout!" I sent her a cheeky smile. "I'll go pick some up tonight if you'd like" I offered, maybe I could talk Spirit into going to dinner on wednesday.

"If you want, it can wait till morning but I'm gonna go lay down" She gave me a quick kiss and was off. I grabbed my keys, hopped on my bike and was off. I entered the DWMA and went straight for the death room.

"Sir, where is Spirit?" I burst in.

"Hey hai hai! Soul!" Lord Death yelled in his goofy voice "Haven't seen you for a few years!" he still spoke loudly in his goofy voice. "What brings you back to this neck of the woods?"

"I need to ask Spirit for a favor" I explained.

"Yeah brat?" Spirit came around the corner.

"I know you set up plans with Maka and I on thursday, but can we bump it up to Wednesday?"

"Oh? how come?" He replied in his smug 'I'm older than you' voice.

"I really wanted to ask her to do something with me on Thursday, since Thursday had the best weather"

"Do what?" he still used his smug voice.

"What's it to ya?" I hissed.

"If you tell me, I'll call Maka and ask for Wednesday or Tuesday" He played sly.

"Fine, I'll tell you guys but Maka can not know!"

"What is it you little delinquent!?"

"Yes Soul what is it?"

Sneering at Spirit I said, "Well hopefully she'll say yes and Maka will be Mrs. Little delinquent" I narrowed my eyes at Spirit. Lord Death caught on quick.

"I hope she says yes!" Lord Death jumped up and down. Spirit still was thinking. He suddenly grabbed my shirt at the neck and smashed me against the mirror breaking it.

"You little punk! Don't you dare pull any fucking tricks with my Maka!" pieces of the mirror shattered to the floor.

"Do I look like some punk to now screw with a girl who I've loved for three almost four of the best goddamn years ever!?" I shot back with venom in my words. It was true, these had been the best years of my life, I got the girl I've wanted forever and had the best memories with her along with her obvious beauty.

"Alright, I'll reschedule" Spirit let me fall to the floor in the glass.

"Thank you Spirit, I promise I won't screw with Maka, sorry about the mirror sir!" I hollard walking out the door.

"Oh no problem! Drop by anytime!" Lord Death shouted after me. Now I was back in the cold night air, the stars were bright the moon was full.

"OMG! ITS SOUL EVANS!" Someone shouted and I was blinded with flashes. I hopped on my motorcycle faster than ever. I hoped they wouldn't follow me.

**Hope You Enjoyed! Please Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: Weather is a mood killer

"Soul! Where have you been all night?!" Maka ran to me as I entered the warm house. She looked so worried I felt terrible, but those fan girls were completely nuts! "Also, pap wants to go to dinner wednesday, I don't know why though" She still hugged me.

"Sorry I was gone all night, I went to pick up the orange juice and say hi to Lord Death and I was ambushed by paparazzi and crazy fangirls! They were all like: MARRY ME SOUL! OH I LOVE YOU YOU'RE SO SEXY!" I made duck faces to match each of those stupid girls faces when they saw me. "And then one went fucking crazy and chased me on my motorcycle and they all followed! I didn't come back till they were gone, seeing as you don't like all the paparazzi and attention from those magazines" I explained hoping she wasn't too worried, last time I made her worry like that she chopped me way too many times...I have the scar on my head to prove it.

"Even being chased by fangirls you think about me, I love you" She nuzzled my neck. Suddenly as if on cue the door swung open smashing me on the wall, Maka jumped out of the way.

"Blair is home! Blair saw Soul-Kun running from crazy ladies last night! They tried to steal his jacket!" Blair announced upon smashing me in the door. As if no more stupid stuff could happen, Blackstar began singing.

"SOULS GONNA MARRY MAKA SOLS GONNA MARRY MAKA! HAHA!" Even though I was smashed in the wall I quickly ran out the door to Blackstar's apartment.

"Blackstar! Shut the fuck up! Maka can hear you! We live next door dumbass!" I hissed opening his door, I didn't care if I was intruding or not! He knew I didn't want Maka to know!

"Oh hai Soul what's wrong?" He gave a dumb look. I wanted to kick his ass right then and their. Till I saw Tsubaki, she greeted me with a smile and calmed me down a bit.

"You're what's wrong!" I snapped. He was still stupid as ever. "Maka is right next door! Remember we're neighbors!? I don't want her to know of the big surprise!" Blair walked up behind me to see what I was up to.

"Why is Soul-Kun cursing out Blackstar?" She asked sticking her cleavage in my face.

"Bl-Blair!" I hissed. "Im yelling at him cause hes gonna give away Maka's surprise!"

"Blair wants to know the surprise!" She jumped up and down, making me nauseous.

"I'll tell you if you stop suffocating me in your boobs!" I pushed her away for the third time.

"Blair promises!" she took a step back.

"Okay, I'm gonna propose to Maka and Blackstar is gonna end up somehow telling her!" Finally Blair stopped and started making happy noises. I backed away into the apartment (Mine not Blackstar's) The home was cozy and nice so I sat on the couch to enjoy the nice saturday.

"Are we still going to that new restaurant tonight?" Maka opened a book and sat next to me. I almost forgot to ask about thursday and to prepare everything.

"Shit!" I whispered. "Yes! Also I wanted to ask if you would join me in a very special dinner thursday night?" I hoped I could buy a decent ring cause I haven't bought one yet.

"Of course! But why is it so special?" Maka asked not taking her eyes off the book.

"I have a surprise for you, thats why!" I also did not take my eyes off the tv.

"Blair wants to help Maka-Chan get ready for thursday! And Soul-Kun's surprise!" Blair ran to the couch snatching Maka's book.

The day flew by boring and warm, before our date was to happen I told Maka I had to run an errand. The wind flew through my hair as I went to the custom jewelers. I hoped to get or make a very unique ring for Maka, she deserved the best.

"Hello sir how may I help you? Today we have a deal on custom rings and necklaces!" A very bubbly well dressed man greeted me upon walking in.

"Well, I want a unique engagement ring" I looked in the glass cases explaining to the an what I wanted.

"If its something personal you want, we have custom sterling silver rings that you can color and add personal messages to! And today, all sterling silver and gold rings and necklaces are 50% off!" I finally walked over to the man to see how to choose my ring.

"Well, can you make the ring itself look like this design?" I asked turning my arm into a red and black scythe blade. I hoped it could have a piece of me and Maka in it so it would look cool with my scythe colors on it.

"Absolutely! Like this?" The man punched some buttons on an i pad and showed me a normal silver ring colored and designed to match my blade.

"Perfect! On the edges can I add some emerald color?"

"Yes!" He punched more buttons and showed me again, with the same ring base but it had emerald color around the edges. I had him add a very special message engraved in gold it said in beautiful cursive, I Love You Maka -Soul.

Riding back home the box burned in my pocket. I was so exhilarated but scared, I convinced myself not to worry one week at least till it was the day I planned. I walked in the apartment and saw Maka looking like she was ready for a mission.

"Sorry Soul, dinner will have to wait a bit, I just got a message that a new kishin appeared near DWMA!" She looked disappointed, I hoped this wouldn't be too long of a mission so we could still have lots of time to enjoy the night.

"Don't worry Maka! I'm sure we will finish it in no time! Remember, we're a freakin' lethal team!" I hugged her hoping she wouldn't feel bad.

After putting the box with the ring in a safe place, we hopped on my bike and went to the DWMA. It was chilly inside almost always was, the walls were still tall and cool. Everything was still symmetrical. Maka dragged me by the wrist to the death room where we saw Lord Death standing at his mirror.

"Hiya! Hiya! How's a goin' Maka!" Lord Death greeted us in his silly voice waving at us.

"Hello sir! Pleasure to see you again! Hello papa!" Maka smiled waving politely to the two of them.

"MAKA!" Spirit yelled clinging to Maka. "BE CAREFUL THAT BOY! DON'T LET HIM HURT YOU!" He still clung to her.

"Papa" She pushed him off "Soul would never do that! I trust him!" She looked at me with complete love shining in her eyes. "By the way papa, why did you want to change dinner to wednesday?"

"Some things came up..." He said. He would not let her go for anything until she hit him on the head with her huge book.

Walking out into the old training forest, the trees had fallen and the grass dead, it looked like it hadn't been used in years. We couldn't see a kishin but Maka gasped when she felt the pressure of it.

"Soul..." She trailed off hearing huge stomps, the only thing giving us light was a lifeless sunlight, slowly dimming, the pink light illuminated Maka's soft skin.

"Oi, hey Maka...you look really pretty in this light" I felt blood rush to my cheeks. I grabbed her hand and turned into a scythe.

"Thanks Soul" Her cheeks pink as well.

The huge kishin came in between the trees it was grey and deformed short legs and and huge long claws. Maka ran straight for it, but it slammed her back into one of the dead trees.

"Maka!"

"I'm alright!"

Standing up Maka sliced its arm, it screamed standing back up. The sun slowly continued to fade, as one of the monsters huge claws cut her arm causing blood to slowly seep out. Maka was ready to kick this things ass!

"Soul are you ready?" She asked completely focused on killing it.

"Yeah"

"Soul Resonance!" We shouted in unison matching our wavelengths. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Witch hunter!" The blade turned into a slightly transparent huge multi colored blade.

Maka sliced the kishin down the middle and collected the soul. Maka trudged to Lord Death with blood slowly coming out of her cut. We entered the death room once again. Spirit ran up to Maka, he hugged her till she almost suffocated.

"Mission complete" I said very proudly.

"MAKA! DID HE DO THIS!? DID SOUL STOP PROTECTING YOU!? MAKA!" He screamed.

"Ugh! No papa! Soul was in weapon the whole time! Why are you suddenly freaking out about him!?" She pushed him. "MAKA CHOP!"

After being dismissed I made sure Maka was okay, she insited but she still looked not so good. At least Tsubaki invited us to her house to hang out. Perhaps she could make sure Maka was okay. Arriving at her house Blackstar began screaming.

"HELLO MY FANS IT IS I BLACKSTAR! HERE TO PROVE I AM GOD!"

"Hello Soul, Maka" Kid greeted.

"Maka-Chan! Are you okay!?" Tsubaki saw the slowly drying blood on her arm.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's very nice to see you all"

I saw Kid looking at Liz, I knew what he was thinking. I put my hands out to gesture him to go on. He quickly shook his head, it's much too obvious he was nervous. I sneered at him. He looked at liz, the moonlight lit Maka's ash blonde hair she looked so pretty I facepalmed. If I didn't tell Liz soon I would get in trouble with her very soon. Kid looked at Liz very, softly in his golden eyes. Patty stood next to her singing.

"Hey Liz?" Kid said in a very soft voice catching the attention of everyone. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?"

Everyone 'awwwed' and Liz blushed giving Kid a heartfelt hug. Then, the sky started pouring rain at massive amounts.

"Oh my, I hope nothing bad happens from this rain!" Tsubaki closed the door tight. We all sat down and went on chatting. Maka and Tsubaki went to get drinks for us.

"Soul!" Liz hissed. "Blackstar told me you have something big this thursday! Why do I not know and what is it!?"

"Geez calm down Liz! Okay, but keep quiet and you didn't know cause you weren't at Kid's house when I told them. I'm gonna propose to Maka"

Liz gasped and fell into Kid's perfectly symmetrical arms. Maka came back and the room grew silent. The rain still pounded very hard blocking out the moon, lightning struck every second. As our conversations went on when a huge crack of thunder boomed. Maka, hugged me close, I found out last rainstorm she was deathly scared of thunder. Lighting not as much. Lightning struck down and hit a tree in Tsubaki's back yard it fell breaking nearby power lines and into the roof of the house. a huge branch fell down on me and Maka, as it struck my, world went black with the faint echo of Tsubaki calling our names.

"Soul-kun! Maka-chan!"

**:D Hope tyhis was fun! Great Cliff hanger huh! Reveiw! Chapter three should be up by Saturday night! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: Dinner With Papa!**

I woke up, beeps filled the room and everything was white. I looked over and saw Dr. Stein sitting at a computer very quickly typing. Mid-day sunlight poured through a window the clouds clear the day looked nice, looking over to the other side of me I saw my girlfriend still sleeping. I was completely lost. Where the hell am I? What time is it? What day was it? I heard someone shifting in a chair. I looked straight forward and saw Kid, Liz, Tsubaki, and Spirit sitting.

"Soul-kun! You're awake!" Tsubaki rejoiced giving me a hug as I came to my senses.

"Hey punk! What happened!?" Spirit looked like he was ready to make me go to sleep again.

"The last thing I remember is holding onto Maka as a tree fell through Tsubaki's house" I layed back down, my head hurt really bad it pounded, and having Spirit yell at me was not helping.

"Yeah, when the tree fell through a branch fell on you and Maka, Blackstar was quick to grab her and Tsubaki helped me carry you guys to Dr. Stein, scared my poor Liz out of her mind especially since just moments before you told her your surprise for Maka" Kid explained patting Liz who had a ghost white face.

"What's today? Wait when did that happen? Huh?!" I buried my face in the pillow I had, and snuck a peek at Maka, she looked beautiful

"Well, it happened saturday night and right now its monday evening" Liz ruffled Kid's hair.

"Why am I here? did something bad happen to Maka or me?" I was still so lost.

"No, you guys are fine but that branch did take a whap to your heads and there were a few minor scratches" Stein explained riding on his chair around the room. He tried to go around to Maka but hit the edge of the bed and fell backwards in his chair onto the floor and slid into the wall.

"How long are they gonna be on bed rest Dr. Stein?" Tsubaki asked totally reading my mind.

"Till at least tuesday afternoon" Dr. Stein picked himself up.

The light poured into the room shining on Maka, I hoped she was okay I mean if she wasn't okay it be a very hard proposal. The ring! I sat straight up.

"Is our apartment okay?" I was light headed from sitting up so quick.

"Yeah, since its on the third floor, why?" Kid was confused.

"Good..." I sighed with relief.

"Why are you so worried about it?" Tsubaki patted my head.

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure it wasn't destroyed if the ring got lost I'd have to buy another, and it was a custom!" I noticed a bandage on my arm, I wondered when I would get to be back home.

"Ring?" Dr. Stein tried to roll over again, and failed...again. Liz whispered in his ear. I heard him realize what I meant and saw Maka stir, maybe she would wake up soon. Everyone stared at the confused man with messed up white hair and sharp teeth. I simply stuffed my pounding head in the pillow and blocked out their awkward stares. Ugh just let me go home! I'd rather be hugging Maka than having people stare at me! I decided to sleep till further notice.

I woke up again and found Spirit laying on the floor next to Maka and Kid on the couch. Maka was sitting up looking puzzled.

"Soul?" She whispered.

"Yeah Maka?"

"Where are we?"

"Um, from what I gathered earlier, Steins lab or a clinic"

"Earlier?"

"I woke up awhile ago but after your dad and our friends annoyed me I went back to sleep"

"Oh, what happened? are we okay? I only remember making us some drinks and ignoring some thunder"

"Yeah, we're fine just some minor bruising and scratches, well after you came back from the kitchen you clung to me from the thunder and a tree fell through Tsubaki's house and a branch landed on us, thats all I remember but Kid said I tried to block you from it but it knocked us out" I still whispered not to disturb Kid and Spirit.

"Oh, really? Wow...Well no matter what happens i'm glad we're okay!"

"Me too, they said we could go home tuesday"

"Good! We can still do our wednesday and thursday plans! since saturdays was cancelled to go to Tsubaki's"

"Maka, do you like guitar"

"Yeah why?"

"Well, I learned to play a while back maybe you'd like to hear it sometime?"

"Love too!"

"Awesome! Well goodnight"

"Goodnight!"

I went to sleep dreaming and thinking of a song I'd sing to her I wondered if it would be a good proposal.

TUESDAY MORNING:

I woke up to everyone surrounding us and Blackstar was trying to sign Maka's face. She dodged and moved her face every time the pen tried to write. Swerving and moving Maka fell out of the bed hitting the floor as hard as Stein usually does.

"Blackstar! Get the fuck off me!" She rolled dodging another pen swipe.

"Blackstar what are you doing to Maka?" I grumbled.

"I'm going to sign her face! It will make her get better faster because of my stardom!" Blackstar jumped on the bed to look like a star but failed and looked like a moron standing on a hospital bed.

That gave Maka just enough time to stand up and sneak from behind him. "MAKA CHOP!" She slammed 's dictionary on Blackstar's huge head and ego knocking him out to the floor.

"Very nice awakening" I huffed. This was uncool, Blackstar trying to sign Maka's face and almost stepped on her and got himself knocked out. Waking up in my bed would've been better.

"Ah, good morning , now that you're awake I can give you your check up before being able to go home" rolled smoothly in his chair before twisting the huge bolt in his head.

"Don't call me that" I sat up seeing Kid reorganizing something, Blackstar drooling passed out on the tiled floor, Liz tried to calm down Kid as he was furiously reshelving the room, patty sang, Tsubaki helped Maka get back into the bed.

"Hai Soul! Thanks for um, distracting the moron" Maka giggled. So cute. had me do regular things, take my blood pressure, checked for internal bleeding cause the stupid branch landed square on me, I checked out well but fairly grumpy just cause I woke up to symmetry morons with sharpies and well, enough said.

Wednesday morning: (I had nothing more to write there so I skipped the day and went to wednesday)

"Soul!" Maka called talking on the phone. I was watching tv when her father called.

"What" I changed the channel, disney was so uncool for a cool guy like me.

"Do you know how to get to Olive Garden?"

"Yeah"

"Thats where papa will be at eight"

"Got it! Sounds nice"

She hung up the phone and sat next to me when suddenly I remembered, Tomorrow's Thursday! I gotta write that song! I convinced myself it could wait and turned on Call of Duty. I was straight into the game, fighting and winning being a hero!

"Soul, why does Blair want me to look so perfect tomorrow? Whats up your sleeve?"

I didn't answer I was way into the tame to hear her. When she stood up in front of the tv blocking my view.

"Maka! Move! Let me finish this level! Hold on! Move!" I looked around her best I could but she stood in the way. She leaned down and turned the tv off. "NOOO!" I got on my knees and curled up. "Noo-NO!" MAKA WHY NOO!".

"Who are you? Kid?!" I did look like Kid when he's curled up. "Why is Blair acting weird around me?".

"How should I know? She's a cat and a stripper, who knows what goes on in that mind of hers!" I sniffled putting my game controler away. Of course I knew why Blair was like that but at least she's keeping the secret unlike the surprise party Tsubaki planned last year, she went around telling everyone and without knowing it told Maka. What a disaster...

"Thats true, she just said it had something to do with something you said"

"Oh, I don't know. Anyway, what time is it?"

"Noon, why?"

"I'm going to go do somthing, my doors open if you wanna hang out!" I went to my room and pulled out a notebook. I wrote down the words that I had in my head to sing making sure it mentioned every great aspect of Maka.

A few minutes later after I finished writing Maka came in and sat by me. I'm sure she wondered why I was suddenly so suspicious and nervous. I didn't care much she would think i'm losing it by tomorrow if the anxiety keeps building.

"Oi, Maka what do you think your mom thinks of me?" I was curious to know since I hoped to marry her.

Mid-day sun poured in the window warming us up. "Well I sent her a picture of us and told her about you, she thinks that you look pretty cool and sound nice she really wants to meet you!"

Nice! She thinks I'm cool! I am cool! "Nice! I'd love to meet her too!" It was awesome she thought I was cool most people think i'm a freak with my sharp teeth, stark white hair and, red eyes. Hiro! I need to call Ox! I'm gonna get Blackstar and together we're gonna kick his ass!

"Only a few hours till we have to go see papa bleh, I wonder why he wanted to hang out so bad"

"Can I borrow your phone? Mines charging" I was gonna call over Blackstar and call Ox so we could chew him out, and maybe even call Hiro.

"Sure, I'm gonna go start getting ready for dinner" Standing up, I pulled Maka into a hug she smiled and went to her room. I called Blackstar hoping he would pick up since it was from Maka's phone not me.

"Oi! Blackstar here god of gods! Can I help you!?" He answered stuffing food in his face, he's always doing that but now was not the time I had to get Ox for leaking information.

"Blackstar! Get over here now! I might let you beat someone up!"

"OKAY! BE OVER IN A SEC!"

After hanging up he appeared at my door and I explained the plan he agreed but asked why I was so mad at Hiro. Anyone who makes Maka cry, will cry! I thought cause its true, if Hiro did anything to mess this up for me he well lets just say he would have a nice long nap. Next I called Ox with Blackstar by my side.

"Hello! Ox here!"

"OX YOU BASTARD!" Blackstar jumped right in front of the phone almost through the window.

"What did I do?" Ox was playing innocent. That was uncool!

"Don't fucking play innocent! I heard you telling Hiro about our conversation! All for Kim! She hates you man! And you go leak my personal information to Hiro! Maka's fucking ex boyfriend that made her cry!? Where's your heart!?" I yelled into the phone shoving Blackstar aside.

"S-Soul I'm so sorry he promised to get Kim to like me I had to! I- I'm so sorry" Ox stuttered a lot.

"SORRY DOESNT MEAN ANYTHING YOU PEICE OF SHIT!" Blackstar was also shoving me.

"Hiro better not do anything or I'll have Blackstar go all god like on your ass!" I was pissed that he has the nerve to say sorry after what he did to ruin Maka and I.

"No! No! Please! Not Blackstar!" Ox begged, I know his weakness now! I snickered. Next I called up Hiro, I was sure he would answer fast since I was using Maka's phone. Of course when it comes to stupid ex's I was right and he quickly answered with one ring time frame. Of course he did. I huffed.

"OI! MAKA! ARE YOU OKAY?! I LOVE YOU! COME BACK TO YOUR HIRO!"

"NOPE! ITS THE ALMIGHTY BLACKSTAR HERE TO KICK YOUR ASS FOR MANIPULATING OX!" Blackstar had an amazing intro Soul's Face: ~-~'

"Alright listen punk! I know what you made Ox do and if you come near me or Maka without our permission you won't see daylight ever again!" I cracked my knuckles, I was gonna kick his ass if he didn't listen.

"S-Soul! I-I dont care what you fucking say! Maka will be mine! I'll propose to her myself if she would accept! Your bad people Soul Evans! Being in gangs! Fighting a shinigami their first day of school! You may be her partner and saved her from death but your a bad influence!" Hiro spat trying to lower my self esteem but not only did it make me mad, it enraged Blackstar since he wasn't mentioned.

"ALRIGHT YOU WIMP! I'M HANGING UP BUT YOU ARE SO DEAD NEXT TIME I SEE YOU!" Blackstar screamed in the phone. He hung up and without a word walked home. I looked at the clock it was already 7:30. I rushed putting on a suit with thin stripes and combing my hair I tried to put on the tie but failed...miserably...I actually almost choked myself.

"Soul! Ready to go?" Maka stood in the living room in an emerald dress that went to her knees with ruffles on the side and a golden ribbon around her waist, instead of normal pigtails her hair was down by her shoulders very precisely curled with her always shaggy bangs in her eyes.

"Um kinda can you fix my tie? I'd prefer not to choke myself" I showed her my tie mess. I began to sniffle. Oh crap! Not a nosebleed!

"Soul?"

"Hmm?"

"Why's your nose bleeding?"

"Um- ah um, you look really pretty!" I was quick to change the subject hoping she wouldn't mind.

She fixed my tie and helped me stop bleeding. Hopping on my motorcycle we were off to meet her father. Once there we saw Spirit with yet another girl under his arm. I put my arm around Maka to prove she was mine and only mine! Just in case Hiro showed up.

He saw us and it was all over "MAKA! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" he shoved us apart.

"I oughta say the same to you papa" Maka escaped his hug and went back over to me.

"Please take a seat I assume the whole party's here?" The man at the desk showed us to a table. I once again, despite the looks from Spirit placed my arm around Maka once more. we sat at the booth and looked at the menus.

"Anyway, hi papa! How's a goin'!" Maka smiled despite Spirit and I's hatred.

"Fine Maka! I bought a great new condo! Perhaps you can have it if you get married someday it's very nice! Up in the newer part of Death City! Why don't you come by sometime!?" Spirit calmed down and sneered at me as the lady under his arm got up to take orders.

"Awesome papa! Thank you!" Maka smiled drinking her ice tea.

"Ya know spirit, when your not sucking up to Maka, your not so bad" I smirked. Maka was so surprised I said something nice to her father I simply smiled at her best I could.

"Thanks kid" Spirit also looked confused.

THE NEXT DAY:

"Maka-chan! Come start getting ready for your date!" Blair shouted as she shooed me off to my room. Sitting in the room I decided to memorize the song and what I would say. I pulled out the box with the ring. i dusted it and sat it on the desk next to my acoustic guitar.

"Tonight is gonna be great!" I smiled reading my song and making reservations.

**Hope you enjoyed! Review or I'll take your soul. AHAHA XD JKJK But Please Review! Next Chapter: Pop goes the question! (Great titel eh!)**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR: Pop Goes The Question!

I heard Blair yelling and Maka screaming, I assumed she was trying to escape Blair. I simply made sure to chose a suit that didn't have the pockets worn out. I picked my right blazer pocket and slipped the velvet box in the pocket, suddenly the anxiety in me rose and I began sweating like crazy the hair gel in my hair liquified in my hair. Next I pulled out the guitar case and placed the guitar in it. I decided everything was perfect and called my moran friend Blackstar.

"Star, I need you to go to the beach by the boardwalk and hide there for when me and Maka come I kinda need you to guard for Hiro, and if you want another helper I'll call Kid" I needed him to keep Hiro away and if he gets near I will gladly sick Blackstar on him.

"You got it!" Blackstar yelled. "KID AND BLACKSTAR SHALL GUARD YOU!" He was excited, I hopped the night would go well.

"Soul-kun! Maka is ready! Blair hopes the night goes well!" Blair yelled pounding on my door I quickly put more gel in my hair and ran past Blair. "By the way" Blair leaned and whispered in my ear. "Blair rented you and Maka-chan a limo!" Blair was super excited.

I walked into the living room to see Maka, in a mid thigh high tight dress that was a lovely pastel pink her hair was in a curled bun of ash blonde hair, and no makeup just as I love her.

"Oh Maka, you...look amazing!" I was breathtaken. Her cheeks became the same shade as her dress.

"You to Soul!" She hugged me tight and never let me go till the limo driver honked the horn, Maka of course was confused by honking. "What's that?" Maka asked.

I led her outside to the long black limo "Whoa Blair sure wants to make tonight special!" I realized just how long it actually was. We stepped in and sat together on leather seats and had a drink. We pulled up to the restaurant and everyone wanted to see who just pulled up to an italian restaurant in a huge limo. "We are gonna have to shake some paparazzi" I told Maka.

"Its okay! If someone tries to hurt us you'll just go all scythe on them" Maka giggled. Already, not even knowing who it was poparazzi were snapping pictures of every angle. I took Maka's hand and lead her out the door and I was blinded by flashes.

"OKAY! That's enough pictures! Back off!" I yelled, that only made the fangirls scream. Careful not to be followed I dragged Maka into the restaurant. I saw the board walk out the window and broke into a cold sweat.

"Soul? Are you okay" Maka looked worried.

"Y-yeah t-he un hmm? What should we get?" I stuttered like crazy and I looked just as stupid as Blackstar when he says he is a god.

"Well, if your okay.. um, wanna have the lasagna?" She still looked confused as beads of sweat rolled down my face.

"Yes! Garfield night! Hahaha! Sounds awesome!" I laughed. (I was watching the garfield movie when I wrote this chapter:D)

The waitress took our order and we sat almost silent sat I tried not to soak my suit. I felt the ring burning in my pocket and my guitar at my side. Our dinner arrived and Maka dug in I ate slowly cause my stomach was all butterflies.

"Soul, you look kinda pale you okay?" Maka looked worried as if I was going insane.

Looking out the window Blackstar and Kid gave me the thumbs up to go. "Oi, Maka wanna go for a walk? The sky is really pretty" I asked all jittery but I calmed myself down thinking about Blackstar, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Kid looking out for people.

"Sure! Will you play a song for me? I'd really like to hear!" She stood up to go. After paying We walked and right when the sun was setting next to the bush Kid was hiding in I decided now was the time to do it. I was to excited to stop myself.

"Well, I wrote a song for you, I thought you might like it" I began strumming and in an upbeat tone sang:

_Oi, Maka ya know I kinda like you...Alot_

_you bring me joy...when I'm down down down_

_You made me what I am with your Amazing talent and I'd simply Like to say..._

_Ohhh I Really like your eyes! Such an emerald green like spring!_

_When you saaayy that you think they're to big I wanna tell you their not cause it shows that you're smart and cool and have such a sparkling smile!_

_So I'd really like to ask you this one question I know i love you so please listen to me when I ask..._

I sat down the guitar and reached in my pocket, all fear melted till I heard a shuffle. turning my head I saw...HIRO RUNNING DOWN THE BOARDWALK TO MAKA!

"Blackstar! Take the spotlight he got passed!" Kid yelled running after him shooting.

"Soul!? Kid? Blackstar!? What the hell is going on!?" Maka stood flustered at what was happening.

"Maka, Ox sold out the surprise to Hiro and he vowed to ruin tonight so I hired Kid and Blackstar to keep him and everyone else away!" I explained smashing Hiro's face in. "Blackstar! Time to shine!" Blackstar hopped out of the bushes pinning Hiro to the ground.

"NO! Cluchhhh Maka! Marry me! Soul is crap!" Hiro tried to breath as Kid sat on his diaphragm.

"Hiro! No! No diamond ring could replace my love for Soul! You think hes crap! You're the one who just interrupted his song and tried to attack my best friends! What the hell Hiro! I would never marry you! You're nothing but a womanizer!" Maka stepped on him. Now Kid sat on Hiro's chest, Blackstar stood on his shins, and Maka stood on his face.

"GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE! OR I'LL HAVE TO SURPASS GOD RIGHT HERE ON YOUR FACE!" Blackstar threatened.

"Maka! Please marry me! I am a good guy!" Hiro begged as Blackstar and Kid were about to kick his ass out into the ocean.

"Get out now" I hissed. "Blackstar! Kid! You know what to do!".

They kicked Hiro out into the town and disappeared as quick as they had originally appeared. I sang and played the last part of the song one more time with Maka still standing there completely mesmerized by the song.

_So I'd really like to ask you one question, I know I love you so listen when I ask..._

I grabbed the box again and kneeled down. Maka was clueless she was like wtf is with him? I smirked seeing her face.

"Maka, I love you so much and I wanna ask" I opened the box her eyes were as big a saucers. "Will you marry me?".

"Oh my god, Soul I- YES! OMG YES!" She teared up. "Soul!" I placed the ring on her finger and kissed her. "Oh Soul, I love you so much!" She hugged me and looked at the ring. "It looks like your blade!" She smiled huge still hugging me.

"Did you read it?" I asked. She looked at it more closely reading the golden letters in the dim sunlight.

"Soul...I, I love you too!" She jumped up and down as she slowly became a silhouette in the light.

"Maka Evans" I said giving her a silly smile. "Has a nice ring to it!" I winked.

Instead of giggling like usual, she hugged me close and said "Soul, I love you more than anything ever! No matter what Hiro says, you will always have my heart".

I simply smiled and we walked home. We walked in the door holding hands and out of the shadows at least twenty people jumped up yelling: CONGRATULATIONS! Maka jumped running to Blair in the center of the room.

"Blair! Did you do this?" She asked.

"Yep Maka-chan! Blair planned this so everyone could know you're engaged!" Blair still spoke in third person.

I saw Spirit, lots of old friends from school, Lord Death, and many others but one person in particular, looked alot like Maka I wondered who she was._ Cousin? No. Sister? No. Aunt Maybe? Doubt it. _Once people started chatting and congratulated us she walked up.

"Hello, Soul-kun" She bowed.

"Um, hi! I'm sorry but I'm not sure if I recognize you" I greeted awkwardly.

"I figured, we've never met, I'm Kami Albarn Maka's mother!" She smiled with the same million dollar smile Maka has.

"Hello! I've wanted to meet you! Maka tells me how you travel the world! You sound like a very amazing woman !" I tried to act as cool as I could meeting the mother of the woman I'm going to marry.

"Thank you! I've wanted to meet you as well, Maka has told me much about you! She likes you alot, Blair looked me up and invited me saying it was a party for you, but um hehe Blair never told me why we're having this party for you...Could you explain why? Everyone is telling Maka congratulations and me too when I say I'm her mom" Poor Kami didn't know why, I hoped she'd be happy not upset. "And I havent talked to Maka so I haven't asked her" She finished.

"Well, Blair said this was a party to congratulate me and Maka, since about 30 minutes ago I proposed to her" I leaned on the table looking cool.

"REALLY! OMG IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS! I WISH I COULD'VE KNOWN!" She jumped up and down yelling. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to find my daughter, would you like to help me?".

"Of course Mrs. Albarn!" I stood up straightening my jacket.

"Oh call me Kami son!" She still jumped looking for Maka. "Maka! MAKA!".

Maka ran through the people to us. "Yeah? Hey Soul! Hello ma'am!" Maka smiled greeting us.

"MAKA CONGRATULATIONS! I LOVE YOU HUNNY!" She hugged Maka and I just stood looking cool as always.

"Um, do I know you? You seem vaguely familiar" Maka was confused it was so cute when she was confused i don't know why but she did.

I walked over to Maka and whispered in her ear. "She's your mom" And I backed away as she realized.

"OMG MOM?!" Maka yelled hugging her back. It was cool seeing her family come together, I wondered where her dad was. Either not here and trying to fuck some random girl, or hiding from Maka and Kami. I looked around and spotted Spirit hitting on Blair I waved him over tilting my head toward Kami his eyes grew huge as he realized who it was.

"MAKA KAMI! ITS YOU!" He dashed over hugging them both.

"Get off me you dumbass cheater!" Kami pushed him. I smirked knowing that would happen.

"Don't worry, I got this mom" Maka smiled at her mother and pulled out a huge book. "MAKA CHOP!" She hit Spirit with the book.

"Oh Maka, I love you" I hugged her with her father on the ground and mother laughing at her. People awwwed.

"I love you to Soul" She returned the hug.

**There you go! The End! Hope you liked it! Check out The second story: I do vow! Please review! :D Stay tuned for story two! REVIEW!**


End file.
